


Obey Me One-shots

by Dem0n_Kitsune



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, One Shot, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0n_Kitsune/pseuds/Dem0n_Kitsune
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

If you want to request any one let me now here

I will do MC/OC requests just need to do this.  
Example:  
Hi Can you do (Oc name) x (I don't know ) [insertion small bio here] fluff thank you

Comment on the name you want me to write, be sure you say exactly what you want  
Example  
"Hi, I would like Beelzebub x Male/Fem reader fluff please."  
And please be respectful  
Thank you

Mammon  
Lusifer  
Satan  
Asmo  
Levi  
Beelzebub  
Belphegor

If you want anyone else request here  
{I'm not doing luke cause he's like 9}


	2. Beelzebub x Male reader  ( Smut )

'Mmmm-mmmm'  
"Wh-What?"  
I woke up to my alarm going off, ' I guess I frogot to delete this.' I signed as I tried to go back to sleep but I was awoken by my stomach. "*Sigh* I hope beel's Not awake." I got up and made my way to the kitchen, to my surprise beel was not there 'thank the heavens' I thought as I opened the fridge to nothing but two things (Favorite food) and a slice of human world cake. I grabed (Favorite food) and wiped cream and placed it down on the counter and began to eat it. After i was done eating I got up with my empty plate and i turned on the sink and started to wash the plate. I felt two hands on my hips moved the shorts I was wearing down little by little. I shot up and turned around to see a bright faced Demon beel panting like a dog. " beel are you-." I was cut off by him slamming his lips into mine. I tried to push his off of me so I could breathe but he was to strong. Finally he pulled away, I caught my breath as he picked me up like I was nothing as set me on the counter. " beel what has gotten into you." He looked down as he finally said " it's so tight."  
What was he talking About, " what's tight."  
"*Pant* m-my pants, are *pant* so tight it hurts." Was he was in heat or something, was that even possible? He ripped off my shirt I gasped as the cold air hit my (s/c) skin. then he started to kiss and nibble on my neck and jawline. 'I wanna help beel even though he could hurt me in this form' I thought as I looked next to me and saw whipped cream, I grabbed it and poured it on my chest.'no mater what happens I'm helping him.' Beel's eye lit up as he licked it up.  
"M-More."  
'I guess he's hungry' I chuckled as I placed more on my chest and neck, he licked his lips and leaned down and bit my chest.  
"Ah~ not so hard." I winced, beel didn't listen he kept biting my chest Leaving bite marks.  
I moved my leg over his crotch feeling his hardened member, "Mmm~ (y/n)." I scooted closer to beel and wrapped my legs around his hips. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I moved my hand up his shirt feeling his muscles, "If you want me, go to my room and get ready." I hoped off as beel went to my room. I gathered my ripped shirt and made my way to my room.  
I opened the door to see a topless beel on my bed, I closed and locked the door.  
"(Y/N) please hurry I can't take it anymore."  
I just smiled as I walked to the bed, beel pulled me under him and kissed the bite mark he pulled down his pants to reveal his erect member. I gasped as he ripped off my shorts and boxers. "I'm sorry (y/n) but i can't wait any more." he said as he slowly he pushed himself into me, I covered my mouth as tears formed in my eyes "beel~" He began to move in and out, slowly but powerful  
Soon the room was Filled with moans and skin on skin contact.  
"Ngh (y-y/n)"  
"Ah~ beel I'm s-so close."  
he picked up the pace. After a while his movements became sloppy.  
"(Y/N) I'm g-going t-to ah~."  
He slammed his lips on my as I was filled with his seed.  
We both finished, beel pulled out He laid with me on the bed.  
"thank you."  
I nestled into his chest before replying.  
"Your welcome, You Know i would do anything to help you."  
He kissed my forehead as we both went to sleep, until we we awoken by mammon's screaming.  
"WHY THE FUCK OS THERE WHIPPED CREAM EVERYWHERE!!"  
I looked up at beel and We both laughed. Soon after we both went back to sleep.


	3. Mammon x fem! Reader ( Fluff )

I was laying down in my bed looking at my D.D.D, till I heard two knocks at my door.  
"Come in"  
Mammon Walked through in his pajamas.  
"(Y/n) can I lay with you."  
You sat up to face the bright faced Tsundere  
"Aww dose puppy want to lay with me?"  
I said mammon look offended as he tried to respond.  
"Don't look like that come here."  
I pat my lap and mammon crawled onto on my bed and layed his head on my lap.  
"Don't call me puppy."  
He pouted I only played with his hair,  
"Don't worry, know one will know I call you puppy."  
He then sat up and look me in the eye,  
"Well if you call me puppy can I call you something?"  
I nodded as his face light up  
"How about Goldie."  
"Really? Isn't that the name of your credit card?"  
I said, did he really want to name me after his..credit card, Eh I really didn't mind but I wanted to mess with him.  
"Yes it is the name of my credit card, but I want to give a very important nickname to a very important human."  
My face turned pink as I pinched his cheeks.  
"Your just so cute sometimes puppy".  
I let go of his cheeks, he pouted again.  
"Say what you want but I the great mammon have given you the best name in the world."  
"Y'know I never said that it was a bad nickname I just think it's cute."  
He plopped his head on my chest and pulled the blanket over us.  
"Come on Goldie let's go to bed."  
I giggled as I pet his head.  
"Okay Goodnight puppy."


	4. Asmo x Reader x Jelly Mammon

It was a Normal day in the house of Lamentations, everyone was mining there own business. You where walking down the halls when Asmo Pushed you against the wall with one hand on one side of your body. "good afternoon (Y/N)." my face flushed red. "oh G-Good Afternoon to you to." He only laughed at your reaction He stepped closer to you face 'was he going to kiss me' i thought as we both heard "OI GET OFF MY HUMAN YOU PERV." Mammon stomped over to you and Asmo. "oh~ looks who jelly." Asmo said as he stepped away from you Mammon's face turned red as he stammered out " Jealous! JEALOUS?! You got to be kidding me, Why would i be jealous." Mammon's voise lowered a bit as he stepped closer to you. "well you wouldn't mind if i did this." Asmo then grabed you hands and kissed your cheek. Mammon's faced turned from flustered to angered in a mater of seconds. "Hey!" Mammon said as he pushed Asmo off you. "oh~ i Need to tell this to Lusifer!" Asmo yelled as he ran to Lusifer's room. "The things i go throw for you (Y/N)." he said under his breath. i blushed as he turned to me. "lets go to my room. yeah." I followed him to his room,

He opened his door. after i walked through the door.

"Mammon I'm Sorry I-" i was cut off but a deep hug, "(Y/N) you don't need to apologize, i only did that because you looked unconformable and you needed someone to save you, and not because i'm....Jelly." i giggled "Oi what are you laughing about." i walked back to see his face that was red. "My prince Charming." he smiled as he exclaimed " That's right the GREAT MAMMON is YOUR prince charming." he had put both of his hands on his hips, i Just laughed at him "you're being such a dork." "Eh whats that's sub-post to mean?!" i tried to run away but Mammon pinned you to the ground .

*Click*

We both looked at the door to see Levi and Asmo with there phones out,  
"hey!" we got up and ran after them disrupting the silence with yelling and running


	5. Lusifer x Fem!Reader ( Smut )

It was a normal night, (y/n) was up writing in her diary like she did almost every night to express her fantasies and or sexual desires....most of her fantasies and or desires were about Lucifer but who could blame her. He was tall stern and knew how to turn a girl on by only saying-  
"(Y/N) why aren't you asleep yet it's almost 2."  
Lucifer said as he walked to (y/n)  
"Oh i-I was just getting ready to...take a Shower." She said as she was trying to hide her diary under a stack of paperwork . "Well then, may I have your schoolwork and books I need to get it to lord diavolo tomorrow" he said looking at (y/n) who has moved to her dresser to get her clothes for her shower.  
"Oh sure, The homework is the stack on the left and the books are on the right."  
(Y/n) had been so distracted by distracting herself from Her dirty thoughts that she had forgotten about putting her diary in the stack of books Lucifer was about to pick up.  
"Thank you (y/n) hope you enjoy your shower, and good night."  
Lucifer said as he exited her room, (y/n) sighed in relief as he took her shower.

~Lucifer's POV~  
That was a little weird (y/n) usually doesn't act like that, maybe she was stressed or tired... I don't Really know. Sigh I still have so much stuff to do before I go to bed, I sat down at my desk and noticed something off about the Pilled of books (y/n) had given me. There was a bright pink book with light pink strips and a purple flower it with (y/n)'s Name on it. I slowly opened it the the newest entry.

6/10  
I had a dream about Lucifer....he was on his bed shirtless wet from the shower that he may have took earlier but I woke up before anything spicy happened.

6/9  
I had another dream about Lucifer and I don't know what's wrong with me... well this time we were both in a hot shower with his hand on the side of my head.... And like before i woke up before the action, 😡.

Wow (y/n) felt this way...about me who would ever like a guy like me. I want to know more.. but I can't read anymore, this is her private property and I shouldn't be reading this in to begin with. I looked at the book then at my D.D.D, I finished the Rest of my paperwork and got ready for bed.

Later that night

I heard my door open, a sliver of light blinded me for a split second before I saw (y/n) make her way to my desk I believe In search of her diary which was in my locked bedside table, I slowly got up and made my way behind her.  
"what do you think you're doing."  
He jumped as she turned around in sheer horror of what I was going to do to her,  
"I believe I asked you a question mrs.(L/N)."  
She was viability shaking as she mumbled  
" ᴵ⁻ᴵ ʷᵃˢ ˡᵒ⁻ˡᵒᵒᵏᶦⁿᵍ ᶠᵒʳ ˢ⁻ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ"  
"Excuse me"  
she looked up before repeating what she mumbled.  
"I-I was looking for s-something."  
"And what was that?"  
I knew what it was but I wanted to hear her say it or I wanted to if she would lie to me, her lip trembled as her eyes became watery ' was she going to cry?' I thought as she finally broke the silence.  
"It's my- A special book."  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"What kind of book."  
I knew what kind of book it was but as I said before I wanted to see her say it and usually i would've given her the diary but I don't want to.  
"It's my...School book and I need it to study."  
She smiled, she lied... I really don't know what I expected, I mean if I was her I would lie.  
"*sigh* you may get it but make it quick it's late."  
Her eyes lit up as she practically ran to my desk, she looked through the pile of books before her face turned worried then Panicked before her lip trembled.  
"Sorry for Waking you."  
Her head hung low as she left my room. I was left with a question in my head 'why didn't I give her the diary' I'd never had these thoughts before and I sure as hell am going to find out why I feel this way. I grabbed my D.D.D and texted Lord Diavolo.  
'I know it's late but I have a question to ask you' -L  
A minute passed before Diavolo responded  
'What is your question luci'-D  
'To make a long story short (y/n) accidentally placed her diary in the stack of books she needed to give you and I read a couple of entry's and she wants to...you know'-L  
'So you're looking for advice?' -D  
'Yes' -L  
'Hmm....we can talk about this in the morning Goodnight Luci." -D  
'Goodnight' -L  
I thought about what I read and if I could give her what she wanted, my attention, the love she deserves, and to be able to pleasure her the way she needs. But sadly i went over every possible sanario i could but...i can't give her all of my time and energy, Lord Diavolo gives me so much work that i can barely get all of it done by dinner time, and even when i'm done i'm to tired to do anything 'Sexy". (y/n) why do you do this to me . i closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep.

the next day

i went to find Lord Diavolo.  
"Ah Lucifer, good morning, what did you want to know about."  
A light shade of pink made its way on my cheeks,  
"Well it's hard to explain."  
Diavolo smiled before replying  
"Well tell me what (y/n) wrote about you."  
My face turned red as i looked Lord Diavolo  
"Well..s-she wanted to see me...Well shirtless and wet."  
"Pff."  
"H-hey don't laugh it's not funny!"  
Lord Diavolo wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes.  
"Okay okay I'm sorry Lucifer just give her what she wants..as a reward for being a great girl."  
Lord diavolo had a big smile of his face, geez for a smile that big you really need sunglasses to look at him.

Later  
"(Y/N) I need to speak to you before you go to bed."  
Her cheeks where pink as she smiled,  
She wasn't really worried I was surprised. Everyone is scared to come to my room but she's...not.  
"Okay see you then."  
I walk away as I think about what to do to her.  
I pasted my room thing of what to do , then it hit me I have her diary all I need to do is read it and find out what she want.  
'Great idea Lucifer'  
I grabbed the book and skimmed through it, and noticed a running theme.  
I'll of them had me shirtless in one way or another.  
'Jeez (y/n)'  
I removed my school uniform and changed into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants  
'I might as well be comfortable'  
I heard two knocks at my door  
"Come in"  
(Y/N) entered wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a plaid skirt with a zipper on the side. 

"You wanted to talk to me Luci-"  
She paused and looked me up and down a hint of pink on her cheeks.  
"yes, I wanted to talk to you, about something I presume you love dearly."  
I motioned for her a velvet chair in front of my desk, reluctantly she walked towards it.  
"I can sense you have a question for me."  
She opened her mouth then closed it looking away.  
"Go on, say it."  
"It's just I haven't seen you like this before...clothes I mean."  
She Motion to buy tank top I gave her a little smile  
"Well I wanted to be..well comfortable and I don't need to be formal all the time."  
She smiled softly. I deep sighed as I continued with  
"But I do want to get this out of the way-"  
I grabbed her diary out of my drawer.  
"I do believe this is yours."  
Her face went from a 'oh cool at least mammon, Levi or asmo didn't have it' to a 'Oh my fucking God Lucifer had it the whole time'  
"So you had it..."  
I handed her the book before replying  
"Yes"  
"Why didn't you give it to me when I asked for it?!"  
She stood up and started to walk away  
"That's the thing...I don't know"  
She turned around anger written all over her face.  
"What do you mean you don't know"  
I looked away  
"I wish I knew but- I wanted to, believe me- I...."  
I walked towards her slowly trying to find the words to Answer her.  
"Look i wanted to but my body wouldn't let me, if that makes any sense"  
She inched closer to me  
"It kinda dose, but did you read anything."  
I nodded As  
I stepped closer taking the book out of her hand tossing it to the velvet chair.  
"I really didn't think anyone would think that way about me."  
I could tell she was still mad at me and I understood why she was  
"W-why wouldn't anyone think that way about a guy like you."  
I blushed a little  
"Well I-"  
I couldn't tell if she was mad at me anymore, I pulled her into a deep hug.  
"I really want you to know is that I....I love you to (y/n)."  
After a couple of minutes we released and looked into each eyes. She smiled as she got closer to my face and kissed me.  
I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my hips. I Walked to my bed, slowly placing her on it.  
"Can I continue?"  
She nodded I lifted her shirt over her head and unzipped her skirt.  
Leaving her in her bra and underwear  
She looked away in embarrassment.  
I smiled taking off my shirt, leaning over (y/n)  
"What to do..."  
Leaning down kissing her neck making my way to her covered chest, swiftly Taking it off to expose her breasts, (y/n) was really red at this point, from what I could tell her fantasies where finally coming true.  
Grinding against her womanhood earning a moan as a reward.  
"Are you sure you want me to go further."  
"Yes please Lucifer I want you to go further!"  
I take her underwear off and slowly insert one finger,  
"Mmmm *moan*"  
I placed kisses on her neck as I slowly insert two more fingers in her, I pull my pants down exposing my hardened member per-cum dripping out of the tip. I opened my bedside table and took a condom out and put it on.  
I place myself at her entrance, slowly entering her.  
"Ahhh l-Lucifer"  
I let her adjust to my size  
"Y-you can move."  
I slowly go in and out picking up the pace,  
After a while I could tell she was close as she clenched around me,  
"(Y-y/n) I'm g-ahhh!"  
"M-me to!"  
She arched her back as we both finished,  
I slowly pulled out taking off the used condom and throwing it away.  
I laid down next to (y/n) caressing her cheeks moving her (h/c) hair out of the way and looking into her (e/c) eyes  
"I love you Lucifer."  
I snuggled into the crook of her neck  
"I love you to (y/n)"  
Cuddling as we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
